The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose variety with blooms of the deepest cerise pink, with numerous petals forming perfect large rosettes, each with a central button eye and a medium strength, fruity fragrance, and that flowers prolifically over a long season with blooms that are not affected by bad weather.